Erasing The Mistakes
by chronicleofcoincidence
Summary: Rukia draws a picture. Ichigo thinks there is a way of improving it. All that is needed is an eraser and four seconds. And the title to be written in the Roman Alphabet.


First fanfic I've ever written for Bleach! I haven't seen the anime, and in the manga I've only read up to chapter 150 or so. This fic is supposed to take place while Rukia is living with Ichigo and no one knows (before Renji and her brother come to get her). Kon isn't in the scene yet.

This was the first idea I had for a fic, but I actually started writing it 6 months later (I'm so sad...). It's just a one-shot of Ichigo and Rukia.

Well, I shall say no more! Read and enjoy!

* * *

It was a pleasant night in the city of Karakura (insert peaceful music here.) Just like any other evening, the sun had set, and the moon was rising. The lamps in the street started to light. A few people were still hanging around in the town centre, looking at some shops, but most people were already in their houses, having dinner with their families.

However, in the Kurosaki household dinner was not ready yet. The neon lights of the clinic were flashing. But no one was there anymore. Everyone was already in the house.

Yuzu was making dinner in the kitchen, while her twin sister Karin was in the living room, sprawled on the couch. She was watching a sports program, with her football in her hands. Isshin was probably somewhere around the house, but no one really cared.

In the bedroom of the oldest Kurosaki child, Ichigo, a weird scene could be seen. Well, not exactly weird, but anyone who had walked through the door right then would have been left dumbstruck. After all, Ichigo had never let any girls into his bedroom, except for his mother and sisters.

Ichigo Kurosaki was sitting on a chair, bent over his textbooks, getting some of his homework done. After all, being a shinigami and a high school student wasn't as easy as one may think. In fact, it was very complicated. He had to work hard to keep his marks high. And keeping the town free from Hollows wasn't any easier.

Lying on his bed, however, was a student with a totally different attitude. Rukia Kuchiki didn't care that much about her marks. She wasn't from the human world, anyway. She just lay there on the bed, drawing something on her sketchbook. Her cell phone was beside her on the mattress. It had received no messages yet, which she was thankful for. That meant: no work. And she could concentrate on her picture.

Ichigo closed his book, left his pen on the table and sighed. He had already done everything he was supposed to. He was grateful for not having any shinigami duties that night. That meant that, for once, he could rest. Well, no one knew if he would be called at two in the morning. But, at least, he wouldn't have to give any lame excuses the next day for not having his homework done.

He stretched his arms, and looked at the shinigami who was lying on his bed. Rukia had, once again, "borrowed" one of Yuzu's dresses. She had an expression of concentration plastered on her face. But Ichigo knew that, no matter how much she tried, the result would be horrible. He wasn't being mean, just sincere.

"Yo, what are you drawing?" he said.

Rukia didn't lift her gaze. In fact, she didn't even answer. She just continued drawing more furiously.

Ichigo opened his mouth to call her something insulting when she suddenly rose up and, kneeling on the mattress, held the notebook up high.

"There! Done and finished." She sighed contently.

"Midget, what were you drawing?" Ichigo asked rudely again.

"Shut up, you carrot top. I was drawing Chappy The Bunny, of course!"

Ichigo wondered why he had asked in first place. It was obvious. After all, it was all she drew. Chappy the Bunny. Ichigo thought it was not good to be so obsessed with rabbits.

"Can I see it?" he asked.

"Sure!"

She showed her picture to him, smiling proudly at her work.

"Isn't it cute?"

Ichigo definitely didn't share her opinion. He decided that, if Rukia stopped drawing forever, she would be certainly doing a favour to humanity.

That couldn't be considered a drawing. It looked more like just a series of lines, loosely resembling a rabbit. But it also resembled other things. For example, if she had told him she had drawn a car crashing against a tree, he would have believed her.

This was her worst drawing ever, he was sure. A two year old could have done it better.

However, there was one thing he liked. Being one hundred fifty years old, Rukia had developed quite an old-fashioned calligraphy, but extremely beautiful. On the top of the paper she had written, in the Roman alphabet, instead of using the Japanese characters, the title of the picture.

It was titled, quite obviously, "Chappy The Bunny."

"So? What do you think?" Rukia asked, excitedly.

Ichigo sweat dropped. Was he to tell her the truth? But then, after seeing her writing for a second, he had an idea.

"I think there is a way in which this drawing could be improved. Could you lend me your eraser and the picture, please?"

A glint of distrust appeared in Rukia's eyes. What would Ichigo do to her precious Chappy? But, judging by the expression on his face, he meant no harm. So she reluctantly gave him the two required items.

Ichigo grabbed the notebook and he sat in the same position he was in while doing his homework, bent over the book. He was rubbing something off carefully. Rukia tried to steal a peek over his shoulder, but he was very careful not to let her see what he was doing.

"There! Done!" Ichigo said, a few seconds after starting his procedure.

"That was fast." Rukia thought.

He handed her the notebook again. She practically snatched it out of his hands. She quickly examined the paper. Had he done anything inappropriate? But, after checking, she realized the drawing had been left intact. So, if he hadn't done anything to the picture, what had he rubbed off?

Her eyes then drifted to the title of the picture.

No, he hadn't.

Ichigo had used the fact that Rukia had decided to write the capital in the Western Alphabet. He had rubbed off part of the "h" in the word Chappy. So now, instead pf Chappy The Bunny, the title was Crappy The Bunny.

Rukia felt the anger boiling inside her. How dare he insult Chappy in such a horrible way?

"You… you idiot! What did you do to Chappy? You'll pay for this, carrot top!"

She threw herself on top of him, and tackled him onto the floor.

"You midget! Get off!" he screamed.

"Not until you apologize properly to Chappy!"

"I'll never apologize to a stupid picture, midget!"

"Carrot top!"

"Old freak!"

"Strawberry!"

In the first floor, Yuzu looked up.

"Karin, didn't you hear noise coming from Ichi-nii's bedroom?"

Suddenly, Isshin burst into the room out of nowhere.

"Noise coming from my son's bedroom? Ichigo has finally discovered the spring of youth! I wonder who the lucky girl…"

He suddenly fell to the floor. Karin standing behind him, holding a football.

"It was probably nothing. Besides, I didn't hear anything." She said.

Yuzu looked at his father on the ground.

"Yes, it must be nothing."

* * *

I had so much fun writing this! Especially the last scene.

Review please? I'd like to see what you think. See you!

COC


End file.
